


Cuddles

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: The past few days haven’t been going that great. You just wanted Natasha to come back home.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moye serdtse = my heart
> 
> moya lyubov’ = my love

These past few days haven’t been going that great. You’ve been having a hard time keeping yourself from breaking down. Normally Natasha would be right there with her arms wrapped around you, holding you close. But Natasha has been on a mission for the past week. 

You just wanted your girlfriend to come home, to be in her arms again. The others had tried to help you feel better but all you wanted was Natasha.

You were currently in the room you and Natasha shared, you had music playing softly as you curled up in bed. You finally let the tears you had been holding back fall.

xxxxx

When Natasha got off the quinjet she frowned when she didn’t see you anywhere. Maria was just about to ask Natasha about the mission when she started walking to your room. She needed to find you.

As soon as she got to the door to the room she could faintly hear music. She quietly opened the door and walked into the room. When she saw you curled up in bed, she knew something was wrong.

Natasha walked over to the bed and sat down, she gently placed her hand on your back to get your attention. “(Y/N)?”

You tried to wipe the tears away before turning around to face your girlfriend. You smiled, a real smile, when you saw her. “Nat, you’re home!” You could feel your body relax now that she was back.

“I just got back.” She place her hand on your cheek, she wiped away the few tears that fell. “What’s wrong, moye serdtse?”

You leaned into her touch. “I’ve just been having a really day couple of days… the others have been trying to help me feel better but all I wanted was you…”

“Come here, babe.” She laid down next to you and opened her arms. You immediately went into her arms, you rest your head on her chest and listened to her heat beat. “I’m right here, sweetheart.”

You didn’t care if Natasha just got back from a mission, you really needed to be in her arms again. Just having her home and being in her arms made you feel better.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Natasha kissed the top of your head. You shook your head. “Well whenever you’re ready to talk about it, I’ll be right here.” 

“Thanks, Tasha.” You closed your eyes and cuddled into her even more. “I love you.”

“I love you too, moya lyubov’.”


End file.
